


【燦菲】繫

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 連紅線都繫好了
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 3





	【燦菲】繫

*非偶像架空，年齡操作有，OOC注意

今天對李龍馥是格外重要的一天，大學畢業不久的他，很順利也很幸運地找到了夢寐以求的工作，今天就是邁向新生活新挑戰的第一天。

然而昨夜過於興奮過於期待，讓他活像個即將去遠足的小孩子，按亮又按熄手機螢幕無數次，仍舊按不住床單上翻滾的自己和腦中奔馳的思緒。

結局就是李龍馥看著鏡子裡沒半點精神的臉蛋都想一把狠狠擰上，但捏再多下都會痛，微微辣辣的感覺提醒他，在初次上班前一天失眠了這件傻事並不是夢。

「我可以的！」肉呼呼的小手拍了拍嘟嘴鼓起的雙頰叫自己清醒，李龍馥中氣十足的喊聲迴盪在房間中，沒過幾秒又被含糊了尾音的呵欠給逗得咯咯笑。皺起小臉聳起肩膀，總算用伸懶腰勉強趕跑瞌睡蟲，向溫暖的窩道別，「哈啊ーー我出門啦！」

說不緊張是騙人的，好不容易奔上地鐵，趕上班的人潮擠著李龍馥的慌亂，險些跌倒的他被擠得靠上車內隔板。縮了縮脖子低頭緊盯自己的鞋尖，寬大的褲管裡閃亮的粉紅和淺紫嚇得他瞪大了眼眸，早上出門太急了連襪子都穿錯了，懊惱地努了努嘴。

「啊ーー」一名男子驚險地一個華麗滑步，趕在車門關上前鑽進了車廂，同時他懷裡的物品也戲劇性地撒了一地。周圍的人們紛紛退開，剩下男子露出一個尷尬但不失禮貌的微笑，默默撿拾著困窘。李龍馥查覺到騷動立刻看見了需要幫忙的他，也不管列車行駛間的搖晃，衝上前幫男子扶穩了公事包和文件。

「謝謝，給我吧。」好不容易摳起幾乎貼在地板上的名片，李龍馥體貼地翻回正面雙手遞了上去，抬眸便撞上了男子梳理整齊的黑髮下的溫和感激，盡可能地表現正常勾了嘴角。事實上對方一個眼神就令他開心又慌張，手指緊緊捏得名片有些彎折，愣了好一會才被對方的聲音喚醒，通電似地彈起鬆開並縮回不知所措的小手。

男子在整理那些物品時，李龍馥悄悄地望著對方認真的側顏，明明是第一次見面卻散發讓人親近的溫暖魅力，果然和剛剛不知有意無意瞄到的名字十分相符。他叫方燦，辰光燦爛的燦。

「剛剛真的謝謝你。」方燦騰出一隻手忍不住舉起又迅速放下握緊，只是輕輕點了點頭向李龍馥致意。他很感謝眼前的男孩解救他於剛剛的窘迫，善良的笑顏更是為他混亂的早晨帶來了救贖。

「啊不、不客氣。」略顯稚氣的臉龐、過大的西裝套裝、繫得歪七扭八的領帶，方燦看著開朗又有點靦腆回覆的李龍馥，不由得想起了還在實習的日子。面前人懵懵懂懂的樣子，完全激起了他的保護欲，像剛剛差點壓不住心裡的想法，非常想要揉上可愛的腦袋安撫。

列車進站，人潮湧出湧入車廂。站在靠近門口的方燦往隔板湊近了些還是被撞了下，敏捷地伸出手撐住，誰知道竟形成了他壁咚李龍馥的神奇畫面。

寬大的背鎖住了兩人的空間，反倒讓李龍馥被護著站穩，不再像剛上車時陷在驚濤駭浪中。方燦在車門關上後很快地抽離手，詢問的眼神關心著面前人，甜甜一笑回到不給人壓力的距離，「這時間的車人都這麼多的，一定要小心。」

幾句叮嚀就這麼吐露出來，方燦見李龍馥沒有提防還乖巧地應了聲好，心底柔軟澄澈的潭釀出了照顧欲。

「我教你繫領帶吧。」早就覺得頸脖上的領結過於滑稽了，方燦請李龍馥幫他拿好一大堆東西，解開自己的領帶示範了一次，動作徐徐，深怕男孩有任何不懂的步驟。然後方燦再拿回個人物品，不厭其煩地口頭指導李龍馥笨拙地擺弄著長條布料。

如此進行了幾次，領結還是像孩子胡亂打上的惡作劇。李龍馥羞赧地別開了視線，只有他知道因為自己的目光一直隨著方燦好看的手在性感的頸間舞動，壓根學不進半點技巧，「對不起，這樣就可以了⋯⋯」

方燦對此卻沒有絲毫不耐煩或怨氣，他又向前塞個李龍馥滿懷，輕笑著挑起眉示意他捧低一點，「幫你繫吧。」

手指拉起兩端在胸前相會，靈活地繞了又繞，熟練的美像悠揚的舞，勾起李龍馥目不轉睛地看著。直到方燦溫暖的大掌輕柔地替他整了整立起的領子，細心貼近的溫度才讓他回過神，滿心悸動從被輕輕碰到的頸側發燙。

「謝謝！」李龍馥動作有點僵硬地行了個禮，撫著此生見過打得最漂亮的領帶，覺得胸口像充盈了什麼，再次對上方燦的笑容也忽地覺得心跳加快了，會不會是繫得太緊了些？

「不用謝，我以前也是這樣的。」這次騰出的手溫柔而有力地拍上李龍馥的肩膀，方燦真的很喜歡這個單純的孩子，發現兩人在同一站下車後更是親暱地交握了手，「龍馥以後有事情也可以找我幫忙啊，加油！ 」

收下剛剛那張名片，李龍馥用力捏上臉頰感受到這暖心不是夢，方燦令人安心的祝福還在手心印著餘熱，邁向新生活的途中他鐵定是備受神明庇護了。

甚至可能是月下老人。在進到公司見到笑容燦爛的直屬上司後，李龍馥十分後悔剛剛光顧著凝視方燦的名字，完全沒有關心他的工作單位。

「龍馥，有不會的都可以問我啊。」這下可好，繫個太緊的領帶連紅線也繫緊了。  



End file.
